Fire
by cheemander
Summary: They tried to hide it, but every time they looked at each other it was like setting a blaze inside Kurt and Puck's soul. Every kiss, every touch, every pained and longing look.  It was like, fire. Purt oneshot. Mentions Finchel, Quick, and Kinn.


They tried to hide it, but every time they looked at each other it was like setting a blaze inside Kurt and Puck's soul.

Every kiss, every touch, every pained and longing look.

It was like, _fire._

XXX

" We have to stop doing this. You ruffle up my hair every time, and if that's not suspicious..."

"Shut up Hummel. We don't even do anything besides make out. It's a janitor's closet, it's what they're made for."

Kurt raised an eyebrow while taking note of all the cleaning supplies. "Besides for the janitor..."

"The janitors use these? Damn. That's weird." Puck waited a moment, before diving back in for another kiss. Kurt held out his hands to push into Puck's chest to stop him.

"We really should go back to Glee. We have to listen to yet another song about how much Finn and Rachel love each other...forever theirs, faithfully."

Puck scrunched his face together. "Gross."

XXX

Kurt was attempting to concentrate on his algebra, when his phone buzzed on the dresser next to his bed.

**Can I come ovr?- Puck**

He deliberated over this for a good while. School work was becoming less important to him nowadays as a certain boy began filling up more and more of his life.

But, you only live once.

XXX

A soft gasp escaped his lips and Puck let his hand slide down in between his legs. This was such a bad idea, but Kurt couldn't get enough of it.

They continued kissing, with such urgency that without each other, they might as well be dying right then.

"Puck, I..." The boy wanted to say this now, but Puck's movements over his pelvis were becoming faster and more frequent.

"Shut it Hummel, or you're gonna have blue balls tonight."

And once again, Puck wins.

XXX

The next night, they're together. As always.

Puck is straddling the smaller boy and rubbing his hands up and down his chest while they kiss.

"Puck, we should-" He's cut off, but only because Puck nips his collarbone, and it feels so fucking good that he could explode right then and there.

"We should what? Finally fuck? Sounds good to me."

"No...I need to say this." Kurt shoves Puck off. Now he's giving Kurt puppy dog eyes, he's confused. Naturally.

"I know, when we started this, it was a no strings attached type of deal. But...in the past month, I've figured out that I really like you. I want more than some stupid fling which involves us making out all the time and nearly having sex."

It's silent between them, uncertainty floating in the air. Suddenly, Puck stands up straight and nears the door.

"See you in Glee."

He walks out, and Kurt has never been so sure of seeing a pained expression trying to be hidden away.

XXX

No interactions for three weeks. Kurt knows that if he took it back, everything would go back to the way it was.

But he won't. He's strong and knows what he wants. Even if Puck doesn't look at him anymore.

XXX

It's been a month, and he's really starting to wear him thin. Kurt always sees Puck flirting with Quinn, and waggling his dumb eyebrows at Santana and Brittany. And, honestly? He liked it more when it was directed at him.

XXX

Two months, and Kurt Hummel has decided it's time for him to move on. Puck isn't coming around, and it'll be okay...eventually.

He tells himself that as he walks proudly through the halls, right before a powerful pair of arms yanks him into the empty astrology room.

He doesn't even have time to talk, when the person starts blabbering.

"Listen, Kurt. I was so stupid about how our little...thing ended. I was such a dick to you. But I was scared, okay? When things start to get good, I run away. I really...like you too. I've never felt like this about a guy before. I don't want to see you with anyone else or hanging around that dopey Hudson like you used to. It makes me wanna barf. And I could be faithful too! Yeah!"

Kurt watched as the sincerity spilled out of him. This was for real. Puck actually wanted a relationship with him. Something he would barely even give to the mother of his child.

"I just..." Puck breathed out slowly and stuck his hands into his pockets. "...can't stay away from you."

Both of their hearts were beating at ridiculous rates. The blue eyed boy simply nodded, and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

Everything was going to be okay.

The wait had been worth it.

**THE END**


End file.
